dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Frilled Dragon
Frilled Dragons, also known as Frills, were released alongside Geode Dragons on February 10, 2009. Their egg description is shared with Skywing and Horse Dragons as well as Ochredrakes, though they only share a biome with Horse dragons. These dragons were discontinued for almost 6 years, and on May 21, 2016, they were re-released into the cave with an entire updated set of sprites, as well as new dimorphic adult and hatchling sprites, to celebrate Dragon Cave's 10th birthday. A while after their original release, the breed frequently received complaints for being too common and blocking both the cave and Abandoned Page. In one attempt to try and raise their appeal, the spriter of the dragon, Lythiaren, requested to TJ09 to consider implementing the BSA ability "Nurture" for the breed. No updates were given on the concept of this ability and eventually, after a large scale negative reaction against the breed developed, Lythiaren requested that the breed be discontinued. On May 4, 2010, TJ09 announced that the Frilled dragons were officially discontinued. While they were a discontinued breed, the breeding of this dragon was modified to be similar to a Holiday dragon out of season; they could breed with other dragons except within their own species, and would only yield eggs of the other parent. Lythiaren had made it clear numerous times that they would not return as an available breed. However, raffles in Christmas events gave a short availability for the breed and eggs were available as a raffle winner prize if users so desired. The very last natural Frilled egg confirmed by TJ09 was produced by TheAntimonyElement, found here. In May 2014, Lythiaren had stated that she was open to the idea of re-releasing the Frilled dragons and had stated her intention of getting them re-released as per TJ09's approval. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg has strange markings on it." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has large frills on its head." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It has large frills on its head. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Frilled dragons are smaller than most other breeds, but when threatened, they stretch out their wings and frills to appear larger. They generally do not like to fight and prefer hiding to confrontation. Frilled dragons live in small groups and often band together to scare off potential threats. Males also use their frills as a way to attract mates, with those displaying the "best" frills being more likely to breed." Sprite Artist(s) New Sprites *Birdzgoboom (All) *Lythiaren (All) Old Sprites *Lythiaren (All) *Dovealove (Hatchling) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *During the 2014 Christmas event, Frilled dragons made appearances in two chapters: Chapter 10 had a Frilled dragon acting as a governess for a flock of hatchlings gathered inside the Holiday dragons' weather wards, and Chapter 13 had an old Frilled dragon telling tales to the hatchlings of her clan. Additional Information Lythiaren has revealed that they make wonderful parents, and use their leg frills to amuse hatchlings. The males are also more decorative and colorful than the females; there was once a different male sprite planned, but this went uncompleted due to them being discontinued.needed *Regarding their initial discontinuation: *Lythiaren followed this post with a "translation" of the text: ru:Дракон_Плащеносный Category:No Encyclopedia Entry Category:Neutral Element Dragons Category:Dragon Types Category:2009-02-10 New Eggs release Category:Dovealove Category:Lythiaren Category:Western Dragons Category:Common Dragons Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Jungle Category:2016-05-21 10th Birthday release